geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambroses Conquer
The battle was an attempt by Ambrose to take Cias, and to seize the Throne from king lexus. It required a naval assault and an attack on the city gates by land. Andel, acting Hand of the King, led the defense of the city. He successfully destroyed a large portion of Ambroses' fleet through the use of wildfire, but was unable to prevent Ambroses' army from landing and gaining the walls of the city. However, late-arriving reinforcements under Kiing Lexus and and his army was unable to defeat Ambroses army. History Prelude Upon claiming the Throne, King Lexus realized he lacked the manpower needed to take Sparta. With the help of Anastjie, a red priestess from Asshai, he arranged the assassination of his younger brother, Ren, and secured the loyalty of many of the lords sworn to him. However, he failed to win the allegiance of Athens, who withdrew their large army from the field and returned to Highgarden. Nevertheless, having also secured an alliance with the freesail captain Salladhor Saan,Lexus was confident of victory. On the advice of his loyal vassal and future Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth, he decided not to take Melisandre with him to King's Landing, concerned that the victory would be credited to her and not himself. With Cias in danger, Ambrose made preparations to withstand siege. However, most of their manpower had been drawn north to fight the Starks in the Riverlands, leaving the city walls undermanned. Ambrose planned to level the field through the use of wildfire, a dangerous but highly destructive substance. With Cias's forces poised in the west, Ambrose was unwilling to leave his defensive position at Harrenhal, fearing being attacked from the rear. However, when Ambrose launched an invasion of the Westerlands instead, drawing close to Casterly Rock, Andel decided to move his army. At the same time, Lord Petyr negotiated a fresh alliance between Cias and Crete Battle : "Come with me and take this city!" : ―King Lexus rallies his forces Lexus's' fleet, commanded by Davos, sweeps into Blackwater Bay and approaches the city. The original plan was to destroy the royal fleet and land troops under the city walls. However, the royal fleet proves to be absent, Ambrose having commanded it to leave the area rather than be sunk. Instead, Ambrose has a ship filled with wildfire and sends it to leak the substance directly into the bay. At his signal, Commander Bronn of the Sparta City Watch ignites the wildfire with a flaming arrow. This results in a tremendous explosion that obliterates the leading elements of Lexus' fleet, including Davos' flagship. While the explosion sinks many of Lexus' ships, it is insufficient to stop him landing significant numbers of troops on the banks of the Blackwater Rush below the city. Under heavy arrow fire, Alifio personally leads an assault on the city walls and manages to lead a small detachment on the battlements. An attempted sally led by Sandor Clegane falters when his fear of fire causes his flight from the field. Queen Regent Agayfa intends royal executioner Ser Iyn Payne to protect her and other women hiding in Maegor's Holdfast, rather than let Lexus' forces capture and rape them. She recalls Ambrose from the battlefield, leading to a loss of morale amongst the King's defenders. Andel rallies them and leads a counter-attack against a battering ram trying to smash down the Mud Gate, accompanied by Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard. A late-arriving force of Lexus' troops attacks but is checked by Ambrose's forces. Ser Mandon turns on Lexus and strikes him down with a blow to the face, however Moore is slain by Andel, Lexus's, before he can kill Lexus. At this point, king Lexus's army arrives in concert with the forces under Ambrose. Ambrose wears the armor and crown of Cias to sow confusion and discord amongst Lexus's men. Crete and Athens's cavalry smash Lexus's forces and rout them although some are able to retreat in good order to their landing vessels. Lexus is dragged reluctantly from the battlefield by loyal retainers, and in the end Ambrose takes the throne, and has Lexus Executed, and in an effort to save his own life Andel pleads with Ambrose and becomes a spy for him.